Zamek Hogwart
Zamek Hogwart (ang. Hogwarts Castle) — duży, wysoki na siedem pięter budynek, utrzymywany przez magię. Posiada sto czterdzieści dwie klatki schodowe, liczne wieże i wieżyczki oraz bardzo rozbudowane podziemia. Historia Zamek został zbudowany pod koniec wczesnego średniowiecza, około 993 roku naszej ery przez czarodzieja architekta oraz czterech najsłynniejszych czarodziejów wszech czasów: Godryka Gryffindora, Helgę Hufflepuff, Rowenę Ravenclaw oraz Salazara Slytherina. Od tego momentu zamek, w którym mieściła się szkoła magii, był uznawany za najlepszą uczelnię czarów na świecie. Podziemia Komnata Tajemnic mały|306px|Komnata Tajemnic Jak głosiła legenda Salazar Slytherin zbudował w zamku tajną komnatę znaną powszechnie jako Komnata Tajemnic. Miał on ją stworzyć jeszcze przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu, z powodu jego konfliktu z Godrykiem Gryffindorem oraz pozostałymi założycielami, którzy nie zgadzali się z dokonywaniem selekcji czystości krwi wśród uczniów. Slytherin postanowił opuścić zamek, lecz nim to uczynił, wybudował i zapieczętował pomieszczenie zwane Komnatą Tajemnic, w której rezydować miał bazyliszek – potwór mający oczyścić szkołę ze wszystkich szlam, charłaków i mieszańców. Otworzyć Komnatę i uwolnić bazyliszka mógł jedynie prawowity dziedzic Slytherina. Początkowo Komnata Tajemnic miała służyć jako pomieszczenie do nauki czarnej magii, która mogła być odrzucana przez resztę założycieli Hogwartu. Wystrój komnaty jest nieprzypadkowy. Gigantyczny posąg Slytherina miał ukazywać jego wielkość i wyniosłość ponad innych założycieli szkoły. Posągi węży natomiast miały symbolizować jego zdolność do mowy w języku węży. Zapieczętowanie komnaty i zrobienie z niej legowiska potwora nastąpiło po wyrzuceniu Slytherina ze szkoły. Gdy Komnata została zbudowana, prowadził do niej szereg zapadni i ukrytych tuneli. W XVIII wieku hydraulika Hogwartu została rozbudowana. Wcześniej czarodzieje załatwiali swoje potrzeby tam, gdzie stali, a następnie usuwali nieczystości. Rozbudowywanie hydrauliki groziło zniszczeniem wejścia do Komnaty Tajemnic, gdyż zaplanowano w tym miejscu budowę łazienki. W tamtych czasach obecny był w szkole potomek Slytherina, a przodek Toma Riddle'a − Corvinus Gaunt. Dzięki niemu ukryte wejście zostało potajemnie ocalone i umiejscowione pośród nowoczesnej instalacji kanalizacyjnej. Wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic znajdowało się w łazience, w której w jednej z umywalek można było znaleźć tajemne przejście prowadzące do Komnaty, zamieszkiwanej przez bazyliszka. Aby ją otworzyć, należało przemówić językiem węży. Przez wieki istnienie komnaty uznawano za legendę. Wiele razy przeszukiwano szkołę, jednak jej nie znaleziono. Powodem braku odnalezienia drogi do Komnaty był fakt, że nikt kto jej poszukiwał nie był wężousty. Lochy mały|lewo|200px|Lochy Hogwartu Lochy Hogwartu znajdowały się kilka poziomów pod ziemią i było tam zdecydowanie chłodniej niż w głównym zamku. Znajduje się tam wiele pomieszczeń związanych głównie ze Slytherinem. Komnaty Kamienia Filozoficznego mały|284px|Podziemne Komnaty Podziemne komnaty były ciągiem pomieszczeń w podziemiach Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, które zostały wykorzystane do ochrony Kamienia Filozoficzngo od 1 sierpnia 1991 roku, aż do 4 czerwca 1992 roku. Łącznie było siedem komnat, które strzegły Kamienia Filozoficznego. Każda z nich zawierała pewną przeszkodę lub zadanie do wykonania, co miało spowodować utrudnienia w dotarciu do Kamienia: # Trójgłowy pies strzegący klapy, która umożliwiała wejście do kolejnych komnat. Aby go uśpić, należało zagrać melodię na dowolnym instrumencie. # Diabelskie sidła, które dusiły i wciągały wszystkich intruzów. Szczególnie mocno zaciskały ofiarę, kiedy próbowała ona gwałtownie uciec z jej sideł. # Latające klucze, które znajdowały się w doskonale oświetlonej komnacie, z wysokim sufitem. Znajdowały się tam również drzwi, które były zamknięte i zaczarowane w taki sposób, że nie można było otworzyć ich za pomocą zaklęcia Alohomora. Konieczne było znalezienie pośród setki zaczarowanych kluczy, jednego pasującego do zamka. Do tego zadania należało wykorzystać znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu miotły. # Szachy czarodziejów o ludzkich rozmiarach, znajdujące się w bardzo ciemnej komnacie. Aby przejść do kolejnej komaty należało rozegrać grę i pokonać Króla. # Troll górski, leżący na posadzce piątej komnaty i wyglądający jak gdyby był martwy, z krwawym guzem na czole. Miał on bardzo nieprzyjemny zapach, który rozprzestrzeniał się na całe pomieszczenie. # Logiczna zagadka, której prawidłowe rozwiązanie gwarantowało przejście przez czarne płomienie do komnaty z Kamieniem oraz powrót przez purpurowe płomienie do poprzednich komnat. # Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, znajdujące się ostatniej komnacie ukazywało czarodzieja, będącego w posiadaniu Kamienia, lecz nie trzymającego go w rzeczywistości w ręku. Sala Przyjęcia Śmierci mały|lewo|250px|Sala Przyjęcia Śmierci Sala Przyjęcia Śmierci była jednym z pomieszczeń znajdujących się w lochach Hogwartu. Aby dostać się do sali, trzeba było pokonać Schody Lochów. 31 października 1992 roku Prawie Bezgłowy Nick wyprawił tam przyjęcie z okazji 500-rocznicy śmierci dla innych duchów. Pokój był udekorowany wtedy czarnym aksamitem i żyrandolami z czarnymi świecami, które płonęły na niebiesko. Klasa eliksirów mały|310px|Klasa eliksirów Klasa eliksirów była jednym z większych lochów w zamku, w którym odbywały się lekcje eliksirówHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), rozdział 12. Była na tyle duża, że mieściła co najmniej dwudziestu uczniów, którzy mieli zapewnione miejsce pracy. Na regałach, przy ścianach klasy, znajdowały się zwierzęta umieszczone w wypełnionych formaliną szklanych słoikach oraz różne składniki do produkcji eliksirów''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), rozdział 8 (Mistrz eliksirów). Znajdowała się tam również tablica, na której Mistrz Eliksirów mógł zapisywać niezbędne instrukcje dla klasy. W rogu znajdowała się umywalka, w której uczniowie myli ręce po przygotowywaniu miksturHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 12 (Profesor Umbridge). Nad jednym z okien wyryty był napis ''Potassa carbonate, czyli po polsku węglan potasu. W klasie znajdowała się też klapa prowadząca do małej piwniczki, w której przetrzymywane były rzeczy potrzebne na lekcje. W pomieszczeniu było bardzo zimno, szczególnie w zimę, kiedy to uczniowie byli w stanie zobaczyć swój własny oddech. Laboratorium eliksirów mały|lewo|148px|Laboratorium Laboratorium eliksirów znajdowało się w lochach zamku Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Laboratorium było klasą zarezerwowaną tylko dla zaawansowanych studentów eliksirów''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra). Bardzo możliwe jest, że ze względu na obecność czterech alchemicznych elementów na podłodze lochu – Ogień, Woda, Powietrze i Ziemia – mogła być to klasa wykorzystywana do nauki Alchemii lub innych zajęć związanych z przyrodą. Piwnica eliksirów mały|prawo|130px|Piwnica eliksirów Piwnica eliksirów była pomieszczeniem, znajdującym się pod klasą eliksirów. Do piwnicy prowadziła klapa w podłodze. Pomieszczenie było wykorzystywane do przechowywania kotłów, składników do produkcji eliksirów, flakoników oraz przedmiotów niezbędnych do lekcji eliksirówHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) – wersja GBA. Schowek na kotły Schowek był niewielkim pomieszczeniem znajdującym się prawdopodobnie w lochach zamku Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Schowek był miejscem, w którym przechowywane były kociołki wykorzystywane podczas lekcji eliksirów. Najprawdopodobniej pomieszczenie to należało do Mistrza Eliksirów. Loch numer pięć Loch numer pięć był jedną z wielu klas w lochach Hogwartu, w której nauczano lekcji eliksirów lub odbywały się kary zadane przez nauczyciela eliksirów. W 1992 roku grupa nieznanych uczniów zrobiła w lochu bałagan − zabrudziła sufit żabimi mózgami. Woźny, Argus Filch, był zdenerwowany, ponieważ musiał posprzątać bałagan zostawiony przez uczniów. Gabinet Severusa Snape'a prawo|300px|Gabinet Severusa Snape'a Biuro wykorzystywane było długi czas przez Severusa Snape'a, podczas jego kadencji na stanowisku nauczyciela eliksirów. Gabinet był ponurym i słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniem, znajdującym się w lochach Hogwartu. Przy ścianach stały regały, na których znajdowały się duże, szklane słoiki wypełnione nieprzyjemnymi dla oka odczynnikami, takimi jak części zwierząt i roślin, umieszczone w miksturach o różnych kolorach ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka)Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). Kolekcja Mistrza Eliksirów rosła w miarę upływu czasu – w 1994 roku znajdowało się tam o wiele więcej fiolek niż w 1992 roku, a w 1996 na półkach znajdowało się już kilkaset różnych słoików. Przy lewej ścianie stały dwa regały, wypełnione przeróżnymi księgami, na różne tematy. Znajdowały się tam także różne mugolskie klasyki. W gabinecie mieścił się również kominek. W kącie stała prywatna szafka Severusa Snape'a, w której znajdowały się cenne składniki eliksirów. Biurko stało przy dość dużym oknie, by wyłapać jak najwięcej światła słonecznego. Po prawej stronie zaś znajdował się niewielki stolik, przy którym stały dwa krzesła. Na przeciwko drzwi do gabinetu znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Prowadziły one do prywatnych komnat profesora Snape'a. Składały się na nie: niewielka sypialnia, mała kuchnia oraz łazienka. Wejście do biura zabezpieczone było zaklęciem, które złamać mogli tylko wykwalifikowani czarodzieje''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), rozdział 25 (Jajo i oko). Lochy Slytherinu Na lochy Slytherinu składały się pomieszczenia przeznaczone na dormitoria chłopców i dziewcząt oraz duży pokój wspólny. Wejście do pokoju wspólnego znajdowało się za kamienną ścianą w lochach Hogwartu. Aby móc wejść, trzeba było podać poprawne hasło, po czym ukazywało się przejście wiodące do pokoju wspólnego. Pokój wspólny mały|lewo|300px|Pokój wspólny Slytherinu Salon Ślizgonów charakteryzowały kamienne ściany i niskie sklepienie. Z sufitu, na łańcuchach zwisały zielonkawe lampy. Pokój wspólny częściowo znajdował się pod jeziorem dając światłu w pomieszczeniu jeszcze bardziej zielonkawy odcień. W pokoju znajdowało się wiele czarnych i ciemnozielonych pikowanych sof ze skóry, oraz krzeseł i szafek z ciemnego drewna. Mimo chłodu, w pokoju panowała dość niezwykła atmosfera. Hasło do pokoju wspólnego zwykle zmieniano co dwa tygodnie, przy czym aktualne zawsze było zamieszczone na tablicy ogłoszeń. Pokój był ponadto ozdobiony gobelinami prezentującymi przygody słynnych średniowiecznych Ślizgonów. Dormitoria mały|prawo|200px|Dormitorium chłopców Slytherinu W lochach Slytherinu znajdowały się również liczne pomieszczenia, w których umiejscowione były dormitoria dziewcząt oraz chłopców. Pomieszczenia te służyły przede wszystkim jako sypialnie dla uczniów Slytherinu. Pokój ozdobiony był herbami Slytherinu. Posiadał on również jedwabne zasłony i okna nad każdym z łóżek. W sypialniach, podobnie jak w pokoju wspólnym dominowały barwy różnych odcieni zieleni. W jednym z dormitoriów chłopców znajdowała się też tarcza do rzucania lotkami. Schody Slughorna mały|lewo|220px|Schody Slughorna Schody Slughorna były jedynymi z najdłuższych klatek schodowych w Hogwarcie. Ciągnęły się od lochów aż do siódmego piętra. Dodatkowe wejście mieściło się na szóstym piętrze, w pobliżu biura Horacego Slughorna. Układ schodów był podobny do schodów wróżbiarstwa i schodów obrony przed czarną magią. Na poziomie lochów, czyli w podziemiach zamku schody wydawały się być wykopane w skale, przez co ściany oraz stopnie schodów były charakterystycznie szorstkieHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra). Uczniowie korzystali z nich, kiedy potrzebowali się dostać z szóstego lub siódmego piętra do lochów, w których odbywały się zajęcia eliksirów oraz na świąteczne spotkania Klubu Ślimaka. Jaskinia Lochów Jaskinia Lochów była wilgotną jaskinią znajdującą się w lochach zamku. Swoim wyglądem przypominała nieco Jaskinię Quidditcha. Umiejscowiona była na tym samym poziomie, co korytarz lochów. Jaskinia prowadziła do Schodów Slughorna, przez co często wykorzystywana była przez uczniów oraz profesorów, którzy chcieli dotrzeć do klasy eliksirów lub biura Horacego Slughorna. W jaskini panowała wilgoć, przez co płytki w podłodze były luźno ułożone. Korytarz Lochów mały|prawo|230px|Korytarz Lochów Korytarz Lochów był długim, kamiennym przejściem znajdującym się w lochach zamku. Prowadził od Schodów Eliksirów, których początek znajdował się w Wejściu na Wiadukt, do kamiennej ściany, która pełniła funkcję wejścia do lochów Slytherinu. Wzdłuż korytarza znajdowało się też wejście do klasy eliksirów oraz ewentualnie do biura Severusa Snape'a. Równolegle do Korytarza Lochów przebiegał prawdopodobnie Korytarz Slytherinu. Wejście do lochów Wejście do lochów jest miejscem prowadzącym do lochów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Stąd można udać się do gabinetu Severusa Snape'a, klasy eliksirów oraz pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Wejście do lochów z Wieży Kamiennego Mostu prowadzi na Wybrukowany dziedziniec. W miejscu tym znajduje się portret Elizabeth Burke, która strzeże tajnego przejścia. Sala Lochów Sala Lochów jest dużą salą w lochach zamku Hogwart. Znajdowała się na jednym końcu korytarza lochów. Schody prowadziły do wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Pokój w pobliżu tej sali był wykorzystywany przez Rubeusa Hagrida do ukrywania Aragoga, kiedy jeszcze uczęszczał do Hogwartu. Mroczna Sala Mroczna Sala jest jednym z lochów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Sala została zbudowana we wczesnym średniowieczu przez Salazara Slytherina. Pełniła funkcję przedsionka do Komnaty Tajemnic. Znajdowała się tam zbroja, a całe miejsce wyglądało, jakby nikt tam nie wchodził od wieków. Jama Ślimaka Jama Ślimaka jest jednym z lochów w Hogwarcie, w którym znajdowało się dużo ślimaków. Podłoga była pokryta szlamem, a schody doprowadzały do sąsiedniego sklepu. Pokój Zagłady Pokój Zagłady jest pomieszczeniem w kształcie koła znajdującym się w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. W trakcie trzeciego roku Harry Potter szedł korytarzem prowadzącym do tego pomieszczenia. Idąc, studiował mapę Huncwotów pokazującą, że Peter Pettigrew idzie jednym z korytarzy. Pokój Run Pokój Run jest małym pomieszczeniem znajdującym się w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w pobliżu Wieży Północnej. Możliwe że odbywały się tam zajęcia ze Starożytnych Runów. Piwnica Piwnica Hufflepuffu Piwnica Hufflepuffu znajduje się pod Szkołą Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Przeważającymi motywami piwnicy są przyroda, koło, miedź oraz kolory czarny i żółty. Mieści się tutaj pokój wspólny i dormitoria dziewcząt i chłopców. Wejście do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów jest ukryte za wnęką z beczkami, niedaleko kuchni. Aby tam wejść nie jest wymagane hasło – zamiast tego należy zastukać w beczkę znajdującą się pośrodku drugiego rzędu od dołu w rytm ''Helga Hufflepuff. Powoduje to otwarcie się pokrywy, za którą znajduje się korytarz prowadzący do piwnicy. Pokój wspólny jest okrągłym, ziemistym pomieszczeniem z niskim sufitem. Znajdowało się tam wiele żółtych kotar, mnóstwo miedzianych przedmiotów, sofy oraz fotele obite czarnym i żółtym materiałem. Okrągłe okna mieściły się tuż nad ziemią co sprawiało, że widać przez nie było falującą, zieloną trawę. Pod portretem założycielki: Helgi Hufflepuff stał okrągły kominek z drewnianym gzymsem zdobionym rzeźbionymi borsukami. Opiekunka domu, profesor Sprout, zaopatrywała pokój w wiele ciekawych roślin, które nie tylko go zdobiły ale także wzbudzały zainteresowanie zielarstwem wśród uczniów (dlatego też większość Puchonów była bardzo dobra z tego przedmiotu). Wystrój i położenie pomieszczenia sprawiały, że był on najprzytulniejszym pokojem wspólnym w całej szkole. Do dormitoriów chłopców i dziewcząt prowadziły małe tunele znajdujące się za idealnie okrągłymi drzwiami, przypominającymi wieczka od beczek. W każdej sypialni stały łóżka z baldachimem. Pokoje były oświetlone ciepłym światłem z miedzianych lamp a na ścianach wisiały ocieplacze, które służyły do ogrzewania zimnych stóp. Położenie dormitoriów pod ziemią sprawiało, że były osłonięte przed czynnikami zewnętrznymi co pozwalało uczniom spać spokojnie nawet w najgorszą pogodę. Kuchnia mały|lewo|278px Kuchnia znajduje się pod Wielką Salą na dole klatki schodowej prowadzącej do Piwnicy Hufflepuffu. Aby wejść do kuchni należy podejść do obrazu przedstawiającego miskę z owocami i połaskotać gruszkę. Będzie się ona skręcać, a następnie zamieni się w zieloną klamkę. Tym samym uformuje drzwi, które prowadzą do kuchni. Kuchnia jest gigantycznym pomieszczeniem. Znajduje się w niej pięć stołów, identycznie położonych do tych, które znajdują się w Wielkiej Sali. W ten sposób kładąc półmisek z przysmakami na stole pojawi się on na swoim odpowiedniku w Wielkiej Sali. Sklepienie obwieszone jest błyszczącymi, mosiężnymi garnkami i rondlami, a w jednym końcu stoi olbrzymie, ceglane palenisko. Wiele przepisów ułożyła sama Helga Hufflepuff, jedna z założycielek Hogwartu. Umieściła ona też tam sto skrzatów domowych, którzy od tej pory mieli opiekować się kuchnią i zajmować gotowaniem. Wszystkie, z wyjątkiem Zgredka pracowały za darmo. Zgredek przystąpił do pracy po tym jak został wolnym skrzatem w 1993 roku. Pracowała tam też Mrużka, po tym jak zwolnił ją dotychczasowy właściciel w 1994 roku. Od 1996 roku pracował tam też Stworek − wysłał go do kuchni jego nowy pan, czyli Harry Potter. Hangar na łodzie mały|266px|Hangar na łodzie Hangar na łodzie jest podziemny portem w Hogwarcie, gdzie przechowywane są łodzie i gdzie dokują wraz z pierwszoroczniakami płynącymi do zamku Hogwart 1 września każdego roku. Do 1995 roku na jednej ze ścian hangaru wisiał portret Percivala Pratta, za którym znajdowało się tajne przejście do Wielkich Schodów. Po zdjąciu portretu Pratta, do hangaru zostały tylko tylko trzy wejścia: ścieżka idąca od dziedzińca szkoły, schody idące od dziedzińca wejściowego oraz jezioro. W suficie znajdują się krokwie, które są wykorzystywane do przechowywania małych, drewnianych łodzi. Na całym obszarze hangaru można znaleźć mewy. Parter Wielka Sala Wielka Sala była największym pomieszczeniem użytkowym w szkole. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, była obszerna i długa na kilkadziesiąt stóp. Jej wyposażenie stanowiły przede wszystkim stoły: cztery długie dla uczniów każdego domu oraz stół nauczycielski. Wyposażenie oraz wygląd sali zmieniał się zależnie od okoliczności. Sklepienie Wielkiej Sali było zaczarowane – zamiast sufitu zebrani w niej widzieli niebo odzwierciedlające aktualną pogodę panującą na zewnątrz zamku. Codziennym przeznaczeniem Wielkiej Sali było przede wszystkim spożywanie posiłków. Wszyscy uczniowie oraz nauczyciele spotykali się codziennie na śniadaniu, obiedzie czy kolacji. Posiłki nie były obowiązkowe – dlatego też, jeśli któryś z uczniów bądź nauczycieli wyjątkowo w nich nie uczestniczył, nie wzbudzało to wielkiego niepokoju. Posiłki dostarczane do Wielkiej Sali były w sposób magiczny za sprawą skrzatów, które odpowiedzialne były także za ich przygotowanie. Umiejscowiona dokładnie pod Wielką Salą kuchnia także wyposażona była w stoły ułożone w identyczny sposób, dzięki czemu jedzenie było transportowane bezpośrednio na poszczególne stoły domów i nauczycieli. Oprócz posiłków w tym pomieszczeniu odbywały się również: egzaminy, ceremonie przydziału, bale (takie jak bożonarodzeniowy), lekcje teleportacji i klub pojedynków. Wielka Sala odegrała znaczną rolę podczas drugiej bitwy o Hogwart – znoszono tu zmarłych i rannych. Wielkie Schody mały|300px|Wielkie Schody Wielkie Schody są ogromnymi schodami w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, których głównym zadaniem jest zapewnienie dostępu do każdego piętra zamku, w tym także do lochów. Wewnętrzne ściany wieży, w której się znajdują, są pokryte setkami portretów, z których niektóre ukrywają tajne przejścia do innych obszarów szkoły. Schody prowadzą z piętra na piętro, aż do piętra siódmego, gdzie się kończą. Schody mogą się poruszać po klatce schodowej, zwykle, gdy znajduje się na nich uczeń. Niektóre ze schodów potrafią płatać figle. Jednak jest to druga natura większość starszych uczniów, aby je przeskoczyć. Ruchome schody były pomysłem Roweny Ravenclaw, jednej z założycielek Hogwartu. Pierwsze piętro Drugie piętro Trzecie piętro Czwarte piętro Piąte piętro Szóste piętro Siódme piętro Wieże Pieprzniczka mały|130px|Pieprzniczka Pieprzniczka była okrągłym budynkiem stojącym obok sali wejściowej. Prawdopodobnie była używana w celu ułatwienia nawigacji morskiej. W wieży może znajdować się również biuro Argusa Filcha, ze względu na jej położenie w sąsiedztwie sali wejściowej. Wieża dziewczęcej toalety mały|109px|Wieża dziewczęcej toalety Wieża dziewczęcej toalety jest częścią zamku Hogwart, znajdująca się za Wieżą Ośmiokątną, obok wejścia na wiadukt''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film). Na pierwszym piętrze wieży znajduje się toaleta dla dziewczyn oraz Łazienka Jęczącej Marty. Łazienka Marty znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze wieży, w której straszył duch Jęczącej Marty. Była to łazienka, w której w jednej z umywalek znajdowało się tajne przejście do Komnaty Tajemnic, zamieszkiwanej przez bazyliszka. Toaleta dziewcząt również znajdowała się na pierwszym piętrze tej wieży. W 1991 roku została ona zniszczona przez przebywającego w szkole górskiego trolla. Wieża Pióra i Księgi mały|300px|Wieża Pióra i Księgi Wieża Pióra i Księgi była jedną z wielu wież zamku Hogwart. Znajdowały się w niej Księga Dopuszczenia oraz Pióro Przyjęcia, magiczne przedmioty, które wyszukiwały nowych uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w HogwarcieJ.K. Rowling w swoim artykule [https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/the-quill-of-acceptance-and-the-book-of-admittance ''The Quill of Acceptance and The Book of Admittance] na Pottermore. Od momentu powstania szkoły, wieża ta nie była nigdy odwiedzana przez żadnych uczniów. Zaraz po ukończeniu budowy, pióro i księga zostały umieszczone tam przez założycieli Hogwartu i od tego czasu nie były dotykane przez żadnego czarodzieja. Dyrektorzy szkoły często odwiedzali wieżę, chcąc spędzić kilka godzin w spokoju i ciszy, mając nadzieję zobaczyć magiczne przedmioty w akcji. Wieża Południowa Wieża Południowa była jedną z wież zamku Hogwart. W wieży znajdowała się Klasa 102, wykorzystywana najprawdopodobniej do teoretycznych zajęć z zielarstwa, a także klasa 99, w której odbywały się lekcje transmutacji oraz zaklęć i uroków. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter * Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter For Kinect * Baśnie barda Beedle'a * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * LEGO Dimensions de:Schloss Hogwarts en:Hogwarts Castle es:Castillo Hogwarts he:טירת הוגוורטס it:Castello di Hogwarts no:Galtvort borgen ru:Замок Хогвартс